Talk:Doctor Who
Doctor Who related Wikias Should we consider adding a page to all related wikias for Doctor Who and in fact for any other BBC programme that has multiple wikias? ::Robcamstone (talk) 15:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) More Doctor Who *If any visitor/editor knows of an active wikia related to Doctor Who please feel free to add it or ask an editor to add for you. *If we get a number of related wikias this may make my question above redundant as if there are a large number then a new page will be the best way to go so as not to make the main Doctor Who page cluttered. *It may be even better to make a wikia wide template if there are a large number of wikias that we could then encourage all related wikias to added to their main page as I would hope that all wikias would be willing to work as a whole to bring the best of Doctor Who to all fans and not see each other as competition. ::Robcamstone (talk) 15:43, January 18, 2015 (UTC) The problem with a franchise as long and as successful as Doctor Who is that it gets a lot of wikis. A lot. Of the big ones, you first have Tardis Data Core, the main Doctor Who wiki covering just about everything in an encyclopaedic manner. Then you have Doctor Who Answers, the answers wiki covering every aspect of the show and its spin-offs. There's also the Doctor Who Collector's Wiki which documents all the merchandise (split off from TDC and went into more detail on the merch), Whoniverse Fanon Wiki which writes fan fiction about the world of Doctor Who, Doctor Who Expanded which documents the fanon, Doctor Who Legacy Wiki which deals with the tie-in game of the same name, and I could go on. If you want to link to multiple Doctor Who wikis, a decision will have to be made on where to draw the line, because there are potentially dozens of smaller Doctor Who related wikis out there, all covering different aspects of the show. Of course, TDC will have to be linked, and I will insist on DWA being linked as well because we are equally broad but in a different format, but what you want to do with the rest is up to you. Many of the other shows you cover here will also have several different wiki sorts, including answers wikis and fanon wikis, so whatever is done here should be thought of as making a precedent for other shows you link to. Oh, and on the subject of joining the Doctor Who wikis together, there is little to no chance of that happening. Trust me; we tried. Many times. 20:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi Imamadmad, *Thanks for reading and taking the time to provide detailed feedback. *I did suggest in my first article on this talk page that if it done for Doctor Who then it may be required for other TV programmes. *The Only reason the question came up is because of an edit Summary that stated that TDC is not the only DW wiki, which I felt was not the best way to comment but I do understand where the editor is coming from hence the question. *I am only an editor on this wikia that seems to have lost its path, I have added an adoption request and then I can repair the navigation menu and complete all the other housekeeping tasks that this wikia is in need of, if the request is approved. *I hope others get to read your feedback. ::Regards, Robcamstone (talk) 12:39, January 20, 2015 (UTC) That editor who left the summary was me. Sorry if it came off a little brash, but I like to keep summaries, well, summarised. Also, a little innate annoyance that always appears when I notice people mentioning TDC as if it was the only DW wiki, since I help run Doctor Who Answers, one of the other DW wikis. I understand that you're only one person and that you have a lot to do to improve this wiki (may I suggest a new colour scheme?), and if you want I can provide some help with figuring out how to link series with multiple wikis. Anyway, good luck with the adoption request! If you want to ask some others how they want to handle multi-wiki linkage here, you can message the main admins of the other Doctor Who wikis I linked above, eg CzechOut for TDC and Lego Whovian for DW Collectors. Imamadmad 17:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me and for you offer of help with working out how to link series with multiple wikis. If and when I get to adopt the wikia I will follow your advice and contact the admins of the other Doctor Who wikis, there is no point until the adoption is completed as some pages and templates that need updating have been locked and so nothing at this time I can do. One of the first things I will do is unlock all the pages as the best way I believe to deal with vandals is to block them as if you lock-down a wiki to much it will put of serious editors and I suspect that's what has happen to this wiki and I agree about the colour change to again need to unlock some templates before this can happen and then deciding on colours to use maybe reflect the colours use by the BBC itself anyway something for the future. ::Robcamstone (talk) 12:15, January 23, 2015 (UTC)